when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Baroness Von Bon Bon/History
This is the history of Baroness Von Bon Bon. Events of Cuphead Events of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away During the Demonic War "The most beloved ruler of Sugarland, Her Excellency Baroness Von Bon Bon, now reduced into such demonic mind control, must've been even more tyrannical than ever before since she was contracted again by The Devil ever since. Now we need to take her back so she can be more kinder to the people once more. Oh, and not to forget Cuphead and Mugman themselves, especially me." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Shimmy of Destruction During the Demonic War, she becomes one of Eeofol's demonically-controlled victims after Eeofol, The Devil, King Dice and their demons tricked her so that Sugarland won't be led by her. Being one of Eeofol's demonically-controlled victims, she wear a Maguna Lord outfit (an Inkwell Isle-made afternative version of Lightning's Astral Lord outfit) to fight at Erathian and other Grand Alliance forces since she even also has the ability to control her castle and her minions to attack. When she attacks at Cala Maria, Cuphead and Mugman, along with Su Ji-Hoon and his allies, she even use her gunblade Enkindler to attack after her castle has been stopped. She had been released by Cala Maria, Cuphead and Mugman, along with Su Ji-Hoon and the Preschool Girls, again after her defeat. However, she joined them to rescue all of Cuphead's friends and other debtors of The Devil. After the Demonic War was over, she would return to leading Sugarland, but she would also join Cuphead and all of his friends, even Cala Maria and her girls. During Assassination of Cuphead "Baroness Von Bon Bon couldn't just cry hysterically, but I can't believe that it's worse than when some kid threw a huge tantrum out of it. But she's too old to do it so, yet that's the reason why Cuphead's dead, but we still need to find a way to avenge him and bring his soul back. Oh, do I mention that she's hugging with Maria? Well, I guess somebody's gotta save it for a Creepypasta, but I really hated that stupid genre. It gives me nightmares." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Ceramic Sorrow After the assassination of Cuphead, she witnessed this terrible tragedy, which made herself cry in her sadness after Trịnh Thị Kim Chánh killed Cuphead, and also, that made her and all of her friends to fail rescuing Cuphead's soul since she used to have a love-hate relationship to her former enemies (like when Cuphead and Mugman are praised as her heroes after saved herself from The Devil's deal and Eeofol's demonic control). Later in the Inkwell Hospital, she and Cala Maria are hugging each other while they are mouning in his loss for Cuphead since she wore office dress and carried Mossberg 930, but after realizing that Ruby Ramirez, now an anti-Rubyist, has located that Cuphead's soul is trapped inside the Independence Palace in Saigon by Ngo Dinh Diem, that would make the Inkwell Isle Girls get their own revenge and go fight against the Army of the Republic of Vietnam. Before Operation Wallop begins, she and Cala Maria will have their girl powers and their revenge to save Cuphead's soul from Ngo Dinh Diem after they cried and hugged for such tragedy. Category:History Pages